Cold Ears
by Jackel Smith
Summary: Trilby-wearing ?Anorexic? Teen meets Gruff Australian Bunny. - BunnyxMortalJack - then becomes - JackxBunnymund (later on) - Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Headache

**Easter Sunday 2004, Burgess, America**

Jack sat in the cafe sipping a coffee, a newspaper in his lap. He had read about some kid, "Jamie Bennett", being attacked by something unknown. He was in hospital recovering from major injuries and they didn't know if he'd make it over the next few days. Well, that was what they said, although the press always over exaggerated everything, so the kid could live another 60 years and be perfectly healthy. Or die in his sleep.

"Refill?" One of the waitresses asked with a fake American accent.

"No thanks." Jack said, looking up and smiling under his trilby.

Jack quickly finished his coffee and left, when he opened the door he was hit by a brisk spring wind and heavy rain, glad to have brought his trench coat he fastened it up and pulled the trilby lower over his face. The rain seemed unusual, it seemed _warmer_. Unlike normal rain, this had less of the gloomy and depressing feel, but more light and a reminder that there would be a better day soon to come. After several minutes of walking Jack noticed something, a small flower. He walked over to it and figured it was nothing. Although before he could so much as turn around a sack was thrown over his head and he felt something hard collide with it.

"OW!" He called, falling to the floor.

"Hit him again." He heard a female voice call, then another blow was struck to the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

**April 13, 2009, Unknown**

Jack lay on a hard surface unmoving. He was fully awake, although he didn't have the strength to do much more than open his eyes. Once he started to gain some more strength he tried rolling his body over, up until now he had been facing a wooden wall. So, he rocked his body to the left and noticed that he couldn't move his arms. Then he tried kicking out with his legs, no movement there. So he tried to 'wriggle' over to one side and away from the wall. One inch. Two inches. Stop. He found that he was held still by something.

'_Great. Just fucking great. I get kidnapped on Easter! How could my life get any worse?'_

Jack thought to himself, finally giving up and allowing his head to fall onto the surface beneath him. Then he heard someone talking in the distance, no two people. One of them he recognised, the female voice from the head injury. And another voice, it sounded gruff, but not aggressive and had a really, _really_, great Australian accent.

"Well, we can't just leave him in there!" The Australian said, sounding very annoyed.

"Just wait until the others arrive, then we'll decide!" The female voice insisted.

"NO! North told me about you and baby tooth hitting him around the bloody 'ead!" The Australian shouted.

"Well, ah. Umm, we couldn't exactly say 'hi, can we send you through a magic portal to Santa's workshop so we could make you defeat an immortal?' could WE?" The female voice screamed.

**(April 13, 2009, Santa's Workshop?)**

"Sorry, although you 'couldda' been a bit gentler on 'im" The Australian said, now in a much more 'backed off' tone.

"Sorry, Aster." The female said, also gaining a more civilised tone.

Jack lay there, his brain trying to make heads or tails out of what they had said. Although the biggest question on Jack's mind at the moment was:

Who the hell was behind that sexy Australian voice?

**Authors Note:**

**For anyone who didn't know, a trilby is a hat that strongly resembles a fedora. (If that helps you)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Question

**May 14, 2009, North Pole**

Jack lay there for hours, accompanied by only the sound of footsteps, his own breathing and the occasional fluttering of wings. Then, late at night he heard a door being opened and the room was briefly flooded with light. Although as soon as it had come, the door was closed and the room was dark. Jack let out a disappointed sigh, he felt like all his hope had been drained out of him. Then he felt a hand on his back.

"You okay, mate?" The Australian accent was all too familiar. Jack froze still, his body tensed tightly. He heard the man, no boy, well, they seemed the same age from the voice, move slightly and there was the sound of a lock being undone, then a loud thud. "I'll ask you again. Are. You. Okay."

"Locked in a dark room for 2 days, how do you think I feel?" Jack said, sitting up.

"Um, yeah. Well. If you'd 'ave come out then you'd 'ave been in a much worse state, mate." The figure said, trying to sit next to Jack, although in the dark he accidentally fell against him and they leant against each other. Although neither of them mind.

"I'm not your mate. I'm someone you kidnapped." Jack said, struggling against his restraints.

"I was against kidnapping you. I even went after 'er to stop 'er but she was too quick."

"Oh, really. That's SO easy to believe…"

"It's true."

"You know what, I don't care if I have been kidnapped or not. Although isn't there any light in here?" Jack said, looking around.

"Oh yeah, should have put that on when I came in really." The figure said, standing up and flicking a light switch. What Jack saw took his breath away. A rabbit, seven foot tall, with a belt and a thigh holster with a boomerang in it made of leather, brown fur and vibrant green eyes. He had ears that stood another foot upwards. "That better?"

"M-much b-b-b-better." Jack stuttered, marvelling at the sight in front of him, although there was one thing he immediately saw.

'_Where's his dick?'_

Jack though to himself trying not to let his gaze linger there for too long before looking somewhere else. Then he noticed something else about the thigh holster, it had a large, but discreet, strap on the inner thigh that connected to the waistband where it held his 'manhood'… and it easily filled the big pouch. Jack's mouth was watering at the thought at what was in there, usually a rabbit's 'part' wouldn't do anything for him, although he allowed himself an exception this time.

"Oh, yeah. This ain't a kidnapping. It's more of an 'alf rescue, 'alf please help us." The rabbit said leaning back against the wall.

"This makes no sense." Jack said, looking at what he was tied in and struggling, with his teeth, to get out.

"I thought it made perfect sense." The rabbit said, spinning his boomerang in his hand.

"I meant, the sleeping bag and the hot water bottles. And what is this cable for?" Jack said, stuggling a lot more and rolling about in the sleeping bag.

"You 'ad hyperthermia when you arrived, and the cable goes to an electric blanket." The rabbit said walking over and unzipping the sleeping bag, revealing Jacks almost naked body. All the boy was wearing was a pair of loose boxer shorts. "Clothes are in the wardrobe. Trilby in the drawer."

Then he turned and left a confused Jack Frost in the room, the boy observed the rabbit's ass as he walked out. The rabbit noticed this and just before he left waggled his tail, making Jack blush and quickly look away. What he didn't notice was that the rabbit was blushing too.

Jack quickly got dressed and noticed this wasn't just any old spare bedroom, but a pretty extravagant. And pricey looking one. Pretty high quality for possible kidnappers. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Big rabbit guy." A voice called.

"You can come in. It's not like I can stop you." Jack said, sitting on the empty bedframe next to the sleeping bag.

"Got you some food." The rabbit said, holding a plate with a sausage, 2 carrots and some mashed potato on it. "All I could sneak out."

"Thanks" Jack said, receiving the plate from the rabbit and sniffing it. "What's your name?"

"E. Aster Bunnymund, although call me bunny. Everyone does."

"I guess you already know my name." Jack said, taking a bite out of one of the carrots.

"Jack frost. Born… unknown date, Burgess." Bunny said, pulling a phone out of one of the pockets in the thigh holster, Jack's eye's drawing away from his hand and a bit closer to the centre though as he watched. "Well, we'd better show you to the others"

"Are they as weird as you? I mean, like, no offence. But you are a rabbit. A seven foot tall rabbit." Jack said, placing the plate next to him and fondling his thumbs together in his lap.

"Yup" Bunny said, grabbing jack's hand and rushing them out the room. The contact was like a bolt of lightning, although both of them pulled away almost instantly, Jack was blushing and Bunny's ear's drooped slightly. Both of them rushed out of the room, Jack was amazed by the Globe Room, mainly by the globe, although he laughed at the elves and, well, felt downright terrified by the yetis. Then in the centre, next to the globe stood three other figures, one of them hovering in mid-air.

"Ah, Bunny! You have Jack. His health is good. No major _injuries?_" The larger man boomed, a Russian accent and he stared at the hovering fairy. She was now blushing and floated back slightly as he said it.

"Aye. He seems to 'ave recovered well from the 'incident'!" Bunny said sternly, he also glared at the fairy as he said the last part.

"I'm guessing you hit me over the head." Jack said, crossing his arms and glaring at Tooth. At this she nearly fell from the sky with guilt and pointed at her smaller fairies (which Jack only just noticed) who pointed back at her. "Next time get kangaroo over here to do it. He looks stronger."

"I'M A BUNNY" Bunny shouted at the laughing Jack, who was now leaning on him to stop himself from falling over.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist." Jack said, getting off of Bunny. Then he grabbed the rabbit's boomerang and waved it in front of his face, "This doesn't help though."

"Oi, give that back." Bunny said, snatching it back.

"Good thing I grabbed that and not..." Jack whispered, a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm glad you grabbed it for your sake." Bunny whispered, trying to hide how much he was blushing. Even through his fur it was obvious.

"Not exactly a small target." Jack said, placing a hand on the thigh holster, although bunny quickly jerked away.

"Hey, no. Stop it." Bunny said, turning to face the others again.

"Jack, do you know why you here?" The larger one asked.

"No. All I know is getting here is painful." Jack said, placing a hand to the back of his head, "You could have just asked me, or at least gave me a sedative. Rather than a blow to the head."

"I said I was sorry but you were. Unconscious" The flying one said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Jack, we have summoned you here to ask you a serious question regarding your future." The larger one said, taking a step closer.

"Go on."

"Man in Moon says that you become Guardian, um. One of us."

"Who?"

"Man in Moon. Leader of immortals." North said, pointing towards the night sky.

"Oh."

"Although, you must skip the immortality stage and immediately become a guardian. Which entitles us to do something that we hate to. Although this is only way."

"What do you have to do?" Jack asked, he felt increasingly worried.

"Jack frost, would you like: The sandman, Tooth fairy, Father Christmas, Or Easter Rabbit to kill you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack said, utterly confused by the question.

"In order to have you skip the immortal stage, you must be killed by Guardian." The large man said, gesturing to his companions.

"Well not her. She will probably take too long and have to re-try." Jack said, gesturing at the flying girl who blushed.

"At least call me Tooth, that's my name!" She said, waving her hands angrily at him.

"Fine, _Tooth_!" Jack said, as mockingly as he could.

"Oh, you little…" Tooth said, lunging at Jack before the larger man held her back.

"Still taller than you. Thanks, uhh. Father Christmas?" Jack said, shrugging and making a gesture at him.

"Call me North." He said, shaking Jack's hand.

"I guess you're Sandman. Or let me guess, Sanderson? Sandy?" Jack said, getting a nod at "Sandy?"

"Easter Rabbit. Bunnymund." Jack said, pointing at bunny. He nodded.

'_I've just realized why Easter's so much of a hot time of the year!'_

Jack thought to himself, allowing himself a quick (and unnoticeable) glance at bunny's bum before looking back at the others.

"Ok, so back to question." North said.

"Yeah ok. Well, Not Tooth, she's not strong enough. Or co-ordinated enough. Or trustworthy enough." Jack said, looking at tooth who was pouring a drink and spilling it all over the elves, they were just standing there with their mouths open looking drunk as skunks), "Sandy, I don't really know you, and you're kind of creeping me out with the way you don't even try to communicate with people. Even if you don't speak you can do something else like sign. North, is scary."

Then Jack glanced at his only option left. The, now worried, Australian rabbit-kangaroo thing, with an Australian accent. And a hot bum. Did I mention an Australian accent?

"Bunny, strong. Trust him. Not scary. Hasn't creeped me out yet. Sorry bunny, but.

"I hate you…" Bunny groaned, hanging his head.

'_I bloody hate saying that. I hope he doesn't take it seriously'_

Bunny thought to himself, the words felt like acid as he spoke.

"North, when does this happen?" Jack asked, glancing over at him.

"2 Years." He said, looking at a monitor.

"Could you kill me?" Jack asked bunny, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What happens now?" Bunny asked, looking up at North.

"We erase memories from each other using this." He said, pulling out a small, golden, spherical device out of his pocket and pushed some buttons on it.

"I made that, it wipes the last 30 minutes of all people around you , except the person who presses it, and knocks them out!" Tooth said, grabbing it off North and throwing it in the air. When it came down she misses it and it landed in Bunny's hands.

"Erases everything?" Bunny asked looking up at Tooth.

"Everything." She replied.

"Jack, don't freak out." Bunny said, placing his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Why would i…?" Jack said, although he was almost immediately cut off by Bunny's lips hitting his. The sudden contact caused him to slightly yelp and bunny almost chuckled and it.

"Don't do that again." Jack said, pushing Bunny off.

"Sorry. Although you won't remember." He said, waving the device in front of him. Then he realised something. "You tried to make me kiss you more. You even tried to stick your tongue in my mouth!" He said, wiping Jack's saliva off his lips.

"So did you!" Jack said, wiping his lips and waving his hand in front of bunny.

"Tooth, how do you start this thing?" Bunny called, now blushing and feeling embarrassed as hell.

"Don't you dare." Said Jack, grabbing Bunny's chin and pulling him in for a kiss. Bunny's hands quickly trailed up the back of Jack's neck and one of Jack's hands cupped bunny's cheeks while another cupped _another _cheek. After a few minutes their hips were grinding together and Jack wasn't sure if Bunny's thigh holster would last much longer without snapping. Then the device slipped out of bunny's hands.

It hit the floor and the screen showed

50%

There was a flash of green and pink light then a falling sensation. Jack screamed although he couldn't hear his own voice. The light around him started to dim and eventually he was left in darkness.

Jack opened his eyes. He lay in bed, a pounding head-ache, his arms perfectly aligned by his sides. He was staring at the black ceiling, he realised it was still night. Then he noticed his lips felts strange. He placed a hand to them and they were wet with saliva. He would have dismissed this, if he hadn't of had a completely dry mouth and throat and only have a patch of wet saliva on the front of his lips. Still warm saliva.

"God sake, my life is weird. I even sleep in a trench coat with a hat on now… I need more clothes." Jack muttered to himself. He then rolled out of bed, staggered over to his desk and fell onto the chair. He clumsily opened his laptop and opened google.

"What do I want to search?" Jack muttered to himself, rapping his hands on the key-board.

"Guardian"

'_News, news, religion, music, news, news, news…'_

"Easter Rabbit"

'_Useless, useless, useless…"_

"Guardian Easter Rabbit"

'_No, no, no, no, no, no, umm, no."_

"Easter Kangaroo" For some reason that search made Jack laugh at himself.

'_No, no, no, no, no, this, is, getting, pointless, don't, know, why, searching."_

"Easter Rabbit Boomerang"

'_Kids TV shows, same, same, same. Let's skip to last page… porn, porn, porn. Nope'_

"Easter Rabbit Thigh Holster." Typing this made Jack blush and sent a twinge to his dick.

'_No, no, no.'_

"Easter Rabbit-" Jack sat there for a good ten minutes trying to secede what to search. "-Kiss"

Then he saw a link that he couldn't resist.

He clicked and a questionnaire came up:

Name: Jack Frost

Date of Birth: Not telling You

Location: Burgess

Age: Still not saying

Met the Easter Rabbit? : Yes

Know his real name? (What is it?) : Bunnyman Bunnymand Bunnymund

In love with him: Why should I tell you?

Then he clicked submit and his printer started to print. A thick scroll came out with golden writing, on it was a set of co-ordinates. Lat and Long were the same as where the Jamie kid was almost killed. He hesitated, but after quickly thinking it through he grabbed his keys and left.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a short drive there and the rain had stopped. When he got there he pulled up and walked down the alleyway, at the end there was a flower growing out of the floor. It seemed to be extremely different compared to the cold concrete walls surrounding it.

"Ooh, look. It's detective internet survey." A voice said. Jack recognised the Australian accent and a flutter built up in his stomach.

"Hi Mr Kangaroo" Jack said, spinning around to face the voice, a stupid smile on his face.

"Who are you?" The animal asked, taking a step closer.

"Who am I?" Jack repeated, "You should know, you sent me these…"

"…Co-ordinates." The animal finished off, taking the scroll like piece of paper out of Jack's pocket.

"Yeah." Jack muttered. "You got them too. Didn't know rabbits had internet."

"Ha. Ha. So Funny." The animal said. Then a small flume of black smoke was inhaled by him. His body felt cold and scared before he couldn't control it, someone else had control. "You should be careful, laughing kills."

"Oh really, well then. I should be dead." Jack said, leaning against a wall. He didn't notice the animal grabbing a bit of wood out of a pile of rubbish.

"No, really. It, KILLS!" He said, swinging it at Jacks head. Jack ducked just in time, grabbed the long piece of wood and kicked the animal against the wall. The smoke escaped out his nose and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Jack held the wood in his hands, it tensed under his touch. It felt impossibly could, like centuries old ice. What he didn't notice was the slightly blue tint it had under his contact, or, as he threw it to the side, it created swirling patterns of ice and frost over the floor and wall. He tried to wake the animal up (slapped, kicked, punched, shouted at, hit with stick)although it was useless so he picked him up as best he could (he was 7-8ft tall and extremely muscular, not that light for a 5-6ft tall possibly (definitely) anorexic teenager / young adult) and threw him into the backseat of the car.

When he got back home he dragged the animal up the stairs and into his room. He lay it on his bed and put a duvet over it. After that he sat at his desk and did some paperwork for his job. Then he looked at the animals teeth (its mouth was open)

'_Herbivore'_

Jack thought and nodded to himself, so he got whatever salad he could out of the fridge and placed it out and a plate. He left the plate on the pillow with a note saying

'Gone to work

Feel free to leave

Or stay, I don't mind.

Jack'

Then he checked everything was fine (not going to catch fire / kill anyone in any way) in the house then lay on the carpet with a throw pillow and went to sleep.

The next day he woke (02:04) and put on his uniform. He then grabbed his keys and precious hat and left for work. The drive took about two hours since there was hardly any traffic on the motorway and Jack was (again) left thinking why he chose a job so far away. He was a secretary / call manager / the person who has to make the tea and clean the cups at a bank. He leaves at ten past two, and gets back at twenty past six. All because he was over qualified and under experienced for some jobs, and under-qualified and _still_ under experienced for about 2 of the 59 jobs he tried for. This was job 59.

After about an hour of driving he heard about someone going missing on the radio:

"A man, aged between 18 and 22, has gone missing in burgess. Police say that the only witness was one child who watched from a window. The child stated that a strange floating figure ordered a group of humming-bird like creatures to attack the man after she tied him in a red velvet sack. Apparently they had to hit him twice because the first time they almost missed and hit her, more on that in an hour's time."

At this jack's head started to hurt. There were two stabbing pains, one at the back and one at the side. The side one was less painful and felt more spread out, while the back one felt more precise.

As he pulled up to his work some people pointed at his car and when he got out they almost came over to him, although they didn't and left him alone mostly. When he entered some people gave the same reaction, although no-one actually said anything.

"Jack, where 'ave you been?" Jack spun round to face his boss.

"What do y-" He tried to say, although she cut him off.

"That's a head injury. You're in a union. Sorry, sorry. Don't sue, don't sue, sorry, sorry…" She said, placing her hands up and walking off.

"Cam, what was that about?" Jack asked, turning to his friend next to him.

"Dude, you've got 2 big gaping cracks in your 'ead mate!" He laughed, swinging back on his chair, "Were you really, you know. Kidnapped?"

Jack froze in his seat.

/

"Oh, yeah. This ain't a kidnapping. It's more of an 'alf rescue, 'alf please help us."

/

"N-no, what? Are you crazy? Of course I wasn't!"

'_I don't know what I was…'_

Jack thought to himself, straining his memory. Suddenly the phone rang and Jack slammed it to his head, luckily the person spoke first because all jack did was open his mouth at cam and lip-mime.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Hello, yes I was looking to see if I could get in touch with one of the staff?" The voice said, take a guess which voice.

"How did you dial this number?" Jack asked quietly.

"It was in your address book."

"I mean with hands like that. Your fingers are huge."

"Looking at my fingers now, eh mate?"

"Shut up."

"What time will you be back?"

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"Twenty past six, now why.

"Thanks, see ya. Bye."

The number hung up, leaving a very confused Jack at one end. And a very not unconscious animal on the other.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes Jack's boss came back in, she was holding a huge stack of papers in her hands.

"Jack, need you to get these down to the department store down the road." She said, trying not to look at his head.

"Ok—ay" He grunted taking the papers.

"Quickly now. Quicker. Qui-cker. QUICKER!" The last shout was loud enough that it broke 3 of the computer monitors and left Cam holding his hands to his head, face-down on the desk.

"Get back to work." She snarled at Cam.

"Yes ma'am."

"NOW!" She screamed, even louder. She hadn't notice Jack sprinting full pelt out of the bank, knocking people out of his way as he went. "Are you in a Union?"

"No."

"WORK FASTER. TYPE, TYPE, CLICK, TYPE, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, TYPE, TYPE!" She shouted, until Cam passed out on his desk, by now Jack was half way to the store, he could still here her screams as he ran. When he got to the department store he took a good five minutes to open the door, and once he did it nearly collapsed on him. He handed the paper to the man in the shop and before he oculd leave he grabbed Jack's arm.

"Name? Please."

"Jack Frost."

"Tall guy. Muscular, Australian. Gave this for you." He said, slipping a small note to Jack before smiling, rotten teeth (obvious smoker), and saying "Goodbye, sir."

"Thanks, bye."

Jack left and once he was out the shop he looked at the note.

IF YOU WANT TO

KEEP YOUR HOUSE IN

ONE PIECE, DON'T OPEN

YOUR AFTERNOON MAIL,

A Friend.

Then jack thought to himself,

'_alf rescue'_

_Rescue? Afternoon mail comes about 5 minutes before I get home… shit. _

At the end of the day, Jack grabbed his hat and keys from his desk and sprinted out the bank into the car park. He dived through one of his windows (a perk of being small, young and possibly anorexic) and started his car. He had to turn the key 7 times for it to start, although when did he drove as fast as he could out and straight onto the motorway. He was sure he was speeding since his speedometer went to 90 and the hand had gone past that, although shaving 5 minutes off of a 2 hour drive in that car was… complicated. NOT impossible, just complicated.

He skidded to a long stop outside his house, out of breath and probably bruised by the seatbelt. Seconds later he heard the back tires burst and the passenger air bag went off.

"This is a shit-" Jack said, being cut off by an airbag exploding in his face and the car alarm going off.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for this one being short, in hospital (major surgery) and have a migraine on top of that so my whole body's hurting! **** Sorry, but might not update again, I might be having surgery on my arteries? (Even typing that sounded weird, imagine what I felt like hearing that!) Thanks for all the support guys with this fanfic! Only meant to be one chapter and now look at it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: How did i say that in the last chapter? Of course i was coming back to this! (And trust me, if i wasn't coming back to breathing after that then all hell would break loose. Literally, i don't think that guy's ever had, or ever will, have an argument like my arguments!)**

* * *

Jack climbed out of his car and wiped the powder of his face. He then quickly rushed in his house, although what he saw was horrible. When he opened the door a shock-wave of black sand flew at him, he raised an arm to block it although what was coming couldn't be blocked as easily. He saw the rabbit (decided it's a rabbit now (the ears)) laying lifeless on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding him. Black shards stuck out of the animals arms and legs and it's body looked scratched and burnt.

"Ooh, look at this." Jack heard a voice say, it seemed to come from all around him, "Just smell that fear. Stupid mortal."

Suddenly Jack saw a shadow of a man, it seemed to grow across the floor and up the walls before solidifying in front of him.

"What to do with this one." The figure said, grey skin and a black coat. Amber eyes looking him up and down. Then he noticed Jack was looking straight at him, not through him, but at him. "N-"

Although Jack cut him off by slapping him hard around the face, he fell against the wall, unconscious. He jumped over debris that was strewn over the floor and held the rabbit's head in his lap, observing it's injuries. Surprisingly, after a few minutes the rabbit began to stir and groan with pain.

"Just walked into explosion, don't freeze me too." The rabbit said, pushing Jack's hands off of him. Then Jack realised that his hands were unreasonably cold, although that didn't matter since he was trying to sooth a dying rabbit.

"Sorry," Jack said, placing his hands on the rabbits shoulders as it groaned in pain. He tried to sooth it by humming and whispered soothing words into the rabbit's ears. This continued for several minutes before there was a flash of red light from outside, "Stay here."

The rabbit groaned and gave a nod, then jack carefully laid it's head on the floor and went to investigate. Outside he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see, again.

A large man, brandishing swords, wearing a red coat was walking towards him. For some reason he didn't even bother to move and walked into Jack, nearly knocking him over. This earned jack a quick glance from the man, although quickly he carried on walking. Behind the man was a large sleigh, in front of it were several reindeer harness to it, and following the man was a fairy, green feathers covering her body, and a small man who seemed to be wearing a robe made of golden sand. Suddenly, the fairy grabbed Jack by the shoulders and stared at him. She inspected him silently for several moment before finally saying,

"Big rabbit. Where?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of his.

"In the house." Jack said, pointing. Although as he did he heard someone call

"Tooth, Sandy. Come here now!" Jack guessed it was the big man. They rushed inside and Jack heard them gasp at what they saw, seconds later the man exited the house holding the rabbit. All of them quickly piled into the sleigh. Before they could leave Jack quickly ran up to them and grabbed the fairies arm,

"What's the rabbit's name, Tooth? Is it Tooth, your name?" He asked frantically.

"My name's Tooth, yes. He's North. That's sandy. Rabbit fella's Aster, although he prefers to be called bunny!" She smiled leaning over the side and giving Jack a small tap on the head. Although when she did she nervously recoiled and jack flinched backwards. They exchanged a quick glance before the sleigh took off.

After that Jack mainly tried to forget about the weird mishaps (well, weird head-aches) that had been happened and he moved on in his life. It all went simple. He started a hobby of creating videos for YouTube, an internet website that he stumbled upon and he enjoyed the fun it gave people when they watched him. All he did was give up about an hour of his time either showing someone how to make a perfect snowball in front of a camera or playing pranks, although he enjoyed it. For months he led a normal life, or he thought he did. He wasn't aware that every night his dreams were constantly being attacked. Sandy was having to guard Jack constantly at night, sending his dreams out the window and hoping that any children past Europe, the length he could reach without leaving Jack, wouldn't be attacked by Pitch and that the dark spirit was also using his power mainly on Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: On top of hand foot and mouth, author also got severe swine flu and is taking medication. This means even slower updates since of me being trapped in bed constantly. Who knew surgery + HFM +Swine Flu could do this. NOW READ THE BLOODY CHAPTER!**

Jack's life continues as normal for almost a year. That was until his Birthday. He was turning seventeen, well – he was _meant_ to be turning seventeen. If it wasn't for his phone ringing with several birthday messages at lunchtime he wouldn't shrugged it off as another day off work.

"How did I forget that?" Jack wondered aloud, reading the text from Cam,

Hi buddy,

HAPPY B-DAY!

Don't get too pissed!

(Bet you forgot, again!)

He laughed at the last bit, remembering about the last few years, how he'd forgotten about his birthday and been really confused when he got presents from his parents a few years back.

He rolled out of bed and slumped on the floor, the hard floor creaking under his weight. He would have felt offended by this if it wasn't a house that almost swayed in the wind! He pulled himself up, standing in his literal Birthday suit he admired himself in the mirror. He noticed his skin was slightly pale and pulled it back at places, across the arms and at places on the chest, although dismissed it as not getting enough sun (probably his new way of earning money on the internet wasn't helping (NOT DIRTY)) Jack blushed as the thought of making money like that quickly ran through his head and began to study his own member, before quickly stopping and walking down the stairs, still stark naked.

'_What would people think if they could see me now?'_

Jack wondered, scratching the side of his head.

'_Well, personally, I don't give a damn. It's my house. I'm the only one who's here, supposedly, so who cares?'_

Jack smiled at his patchwork logic as he pulled out some cereal out of the cupboard. It was the last thing there, a packet of 25p Cornflakes that were nearly 6 months out of date. He sniffed the box, they still smelt _relatively_ edible and he poured them into a bowl. A ventured into the fridge and peered around, spying only a small packet of vegetables and a half carton of milk. He grabbed the milk and poured it into the bowl. He sat at the table in the small room and ate his breakfast. Then he walked back upstairs, although half way up he stepped in something. His foot cracked it open and he saw it was brown and sticky inside. At first he naively thought he stepped in shit, although that was immediately overcome by two factors, He was in his own house, and he could smell caramel really strong. On the step in front he saw a chocolate, and another, and another and they led up the stairs and into his room. He guessed that whatever was on his foot was probably, hopefully, chocolate and tried to rub it off on the stairs. This was harder than it seemed and he regretted not putting any clothes on, or at least something to cover his feet.

He continued up the stairs, carefully dodging chocolates, and when he got to his room he found a small basket. It looked almost like a picnic one, except in places (instead of reeds) there were roses and small love-heart woven out of what looked like twigs. Jack looked around the room quickly, trying to find any sign of the person who left it before he picked it up. He placed it on his bed and decided to pull on some clothes in case whoever left these decided to visit again. He opened the wardrobe and looked at what clothes he had: some brown tight trousers, a white top, a shirt, a brown tweed blazer (charity shop), some black trousers, a bowtie, a trilby, a trench coat. What he didn't notice was a large staff like piece of wood, almost like a crooked shepherd's hook, leaning against one side. It was obviously visible and Jack's gaze accidentally passed over it several times while deciding what to wear, not noticing it of course. He grabbed the white top and brown trousers and quickly slipped them on, not bothering with any underwear or socks. He didn't plan on leaving the house.

He slumped on the bed and looked at the basket, his eyes were burning to know what lay under the fabric covering it. He picked it up and stared at it intently. Before slowly removing the cloth. What he found wrenched his heart strings. The basket was filled with roses and lying on top was a letter:

You may not know who I am

I may not know who you are

Although love can never separate

Love can only ever attract

My heart yearns for you every day

My sweet, sweet. Jack.

Love,

Although the last part of the message was ripped and he could see a thorn in the paper.

"Oh, that's just great! I get all this only for it to destroy the best part of itself!" Jack said, almost laughing with anger, "Just FUCKING great!"


	8. Chapter 9

_Jack tried to roll over, although he something was restraining him. He felt something warm push up against his back, and noticed something wrapped around his waist. Then whatever was holding him moved from his waist to his stomach and tightened it's grip, not painfully tight, almost a protective embrace. Then something started to rub his neck. It felt cold and wet. He shivered slightly at it and he tried to look at it, the room was pitch black. Jack felt it kiss his neck and lick it gently, it's tongue was rough and long- like an animals. He also noticed whatever was covering him was covered completely in fur, or at least, every part touching him at the time. Then one, hand? Paw? , moved from his waist and started to caress his groin. The animal started to kiss his neck again and he heard an extremely small growl come from it, not threatening, almost like a groan. Jack sub-consciously let out a small groan himself, although tried to stifle it immediately. As soon as he did the animal's growl became louder and much lower, Jack was getting slightly scared at the sound. Then it started to add more pressure to his groin, and Jack felt it pressing it's groin against his backside._

_/_/

Jack jumped and sat bolt upright in bed, all he could hear was his own fast heartbeat. He was breathing heavy and his head was spinning, his eyes burning and he could hardly see.

"Just. A. Dream." Jack breathed, rubbing what he thought was just a bit of conjunctivitis out of his eyes before getting out of bed. He didn't realise it was a mixture of black and gold sand, an almost blinding amount of the stuff.

He got dressed and sat on his bed, holding his head between his knees. His head felt like it was splitting open, and in all honesty it could have been after the last year. He went to lay back on the bed although he missed the pillow and his head hit something hard. He lazily turned around and picked it up. He studied it for a few seconds through his red and blurry vision before realising it was a coin. He couldn't tell how much, or even what colour it was to be truthful, although he slipped it into his pocket and walked into his bathroom.

He ran the tap and splashed water into his eyes for several minutes. After a while of splashing and cleaning his vision was almost normal and he dried his face with a towel. He then studied the coin in his pocket.

'_It's shiny'_

Jack thought to himself, holding it to the light and having it almost blind him from the reflection.

"Bloody hell." He said, moving it out of the light slightly to stop the reflection. He noticed a face, slightly different shape to a normal face. Then he made out ears, _big_ ears poking out of the top of the animals head.

'_A rabbit?'_

Jack studied the coin for several seconds before placing it back in his pocket, unknowing of the rabbit listening on the roof.

"Turn it over, TURN IT OVER" The rabbit muttered to himself, hearing Jack rummage around with the coin. He smelt the boy was still only curious one the one side, not at all bothered about anything else. Then he heard the boy place it in his pocket and leave the room. "Shit."

**Author's Note:**

**Just a quick translation: Unless you don't know, conjunctivitis is (I think) what some people call pink eye. I used it because it was the only reason I could think of to have crusty eyes other than dream-sand.**


End file.
